


I Want Ben Solo for Christmas

by 3todream3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Did I Mention Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mall Santa Ben, More Fluff, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, reylo fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3todream3/pseuds/3todream3
Summary: “Mall Santa Ben has a secret crush on his lunch buddy Rey. And then she pays a visit to Santa…very cute and funny with a hot ending, as one would expect, since this writer is great at smut.”Stole this nice summary from @slipgoingunder





	I Want Ben Solo for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @em_is_writing, @JenfysNest, and @evilgrrl for being amazing betas who make me laugh all day every day!! I love you ladies!!

mood board by one of my faves [ **Mowsyling**](https://twitter.com/Mowsyling)  

~o~

“Damn brats. They won’t be able to pull it off today,” Ben whispered to himself as he adjusted his fake, white beard in the mirror of the mall dressing room.

Reserved for Santa every year, the room had everything Kris Kringle could want: a nice couch to lie back on during breaks, a clean bathroom, and enough space to have a dressing table with mirror. It wasn’t the Ritz, but it would do.

He groaned as he applied the god-awful adhesive to his face, breathing in through his mouth. The smell of the glue burned his nose hairs, but he had no choice in wearing it. He needed to secure the white, fluffy beard if he wanted to keep this job. This mall Santa gig fell into his lap, and he wasn’t going to blow it by letting a little kid yank his fake beard down in the middle of rush hour. He didn’t want a repeat performance of what happened yesterday. Spoiling the magic of Christmas by exposing the dope in a suit playing Santa wouldn’t bode well for Ben and his job security.

Finished with the meticulous beard placement, he made sure his belt was buckled just so around the padding he had to wear. His six-foot-three frame didn’t have an ounce of fat on it, so he had to wear the extra fluffy layer, even though it was hot as hell and made him uncomfortable. This job paid well, and he needed the money this Christmas, so he’d suffer for a few hours a day through the busy season.

The guy who played Santa before him had to leave abruptly after an unfortunate drunken incident he had with one of the female elves. Groping the underage, teenage help was never a good idea. Everyone who worked at the mall vividly remembered watching the cops put cuffs on Santa in the middle of his shift on an early December day.

The scene was something out of a bad Hallmark movie. Kids crying hysterically. Parents yelling at mall management. The big Christmas tree falling because Bad Santa had resisted arrest and wrestled the cops into the giant centerpiece. Every patron of the mall had their smartphones out, recording the whole ordeal from every angle. It was a sight to be seen and one Ben wouldn’t be forgetting anytime soon.

Ben remembered just laughing at the bedlam with his friend Rey as they sat in the food court as they always did on their lunch breaks. She worked at the popular ice cream shop in the middle of the busy food court and was the smiling face of the franchise. Ben worked in the Game Stop on the bottom floor of the mall next to Sears, hidden away from all the mainstream stores frequented by the extroverts of the world.

Drawn to her friendly nature and bright smile, Ben enjoyed having her company ever since their chance meeting during the craziness of the back-to-school season. On one particularly busy Saturday, she nervously asked to sit with him as he ate alone that day. He just thought she was being nice to him because there were no other available tables. But, they must have hit it off because whenever their shifts allowed it, they had continued to eat lunch together. Those little lunch dates became the highlight of his day.

It didn’t hurt that he found Rey to be the most intriguing girl he’d ever met. The way her hazel eyes sparkled when she would tell her wild stories of growing up in England entranced him each time they shared a meal. Through talking with her about every subject from politics to religion, it didn’t take Ben long to realize the intelligence this woman possessed. He loved the way her brain worked and realized he found it sexy as hell.  He enjoyed debating and sharing ideas with her, and she seemed to like it in turn.

The one thing he could never figure out was why the most beautiful girl he’d ever met continued to talk to him because he didn’t meet many girls who wanted to spend time with him. His quiet nature and reclusiveness worked against him in the ladies department, but his awkwardness didn’t seem to phase Rey. She seemed to enjoy it.

He slicked his almost black hair into a short ponytail on the top of his head. His hair had a mind of its own usually, and taming it under the Santa wig took a little extra time.

Ben rubbed the tightness in the back of his neck. His body ached from sitting all day and from hundreds of kids sitting on his lap one after the other, but he realized the dull pain in his gut came from missing Rey.

One of the drawbacks of this new temporary job was that he would miss his lunches with her. Mall management was evidently desperate and agreed to hire him as soon as word spread that they needed a Santa and needed one quickly. Who knew that finding a replacement for St. Nick at the last minute would be so hard? Apparently, all the “professional” Santas were already working at other venues.

The mall management didn’t even care that he had to wear a fake beard. The hours were long, but he knew the money would change the trajectory of his life. He could finally enroll at the local graphic design college and get a job in something he loved—art.

He hated that he’d be spending less time with Rey just to make more money, and he couldn’t even bring himself to tell her the truth of why he couldn’t eat with her anymore. He lied to her, telling her his shift changed for the holiday season and would be back to normal after Christmas.

He was a big enough geek with his love of all things sci-fi and his job at the gaming store that he couldn’t take the chance of her laughing at his second job playing Santa. She already poked fun of him for the dagger and “five by five” tattooed between his thumb and forefinger. Deep down he knew she wasn’t really making fun of him, and she usually listened when he talked about his favorite show every now and then. Most people’s eyes glazed over when he would ramble on about Buffy, but Rey’s didn’t. She seemed to be genuinely interested.

His thoughts again drifted back to the day of The Great Santa Fiasco, remembering the sound of her voice as she let herself go and laughed with unbridled enjoyment. That was the moment the rest of the world ceased to exist and Ben just saw her--the rest of the craziness around them disappeared. The feelings he had been suppressing the past few months became apparent. Maybe after Christmas, he would make a New Year’s resolution to ask her out and finally let her know how he felt about her. He chickened out every time he tried to ask her out and see her outside of the confines of the mall.

Ben thought Rey was too beautiful and too nice to go out with the guy who dressed in dark, unassuming colors most days and drew Buffy fan art in his spare time. He’d always been that quiet guy who no one noticed, and he couldn’t figure out why she still sat with him day after day, acting like she was happy to see him.

He didn’t think too long on it because he didn’t want to jinx the arrangement. She sat and talked with him. That was all that mattered.

The fluorescent light flickered overhead as Ben pulled on his black boots. He chose to wear his personal Doc Martens that he polished to a high shine, the way he thought Santa’s boots should look.

Last, but not least, he applied the Dermablend foundation to the tattoo. He couldn’t show any resemblance to Ben Solo while he was in character. He also got tired of explaining why a twenty-five-year-old man would have a tattoo on his hand, of all places.

After being Santa for a few days, he started to feel like a rock star when he would emerge from the dressing room. As he made his way to his North Pole Station in the center of the mall, he noticed that not only were kids filled with joy to see him - waving and smiling, but everyone in the mall, young and old, was happy to see him as well.

For someone who always tried to blend into the background, donning the Santa suit proved to be a real confidence booster. He didn’t hunch over anymore to try and seem shorter. He made sure his broad shoulders were pressed back to make his spine straight as an arrow, which puffed his massive chest out even more than usual.

Ben even adopted a little swagger in the way he walked, his bowed legs making big strides in the red, velvet suit. He felt like he was in a parade and it felt good to be the center of attention for once.

The Monday progressed as usual after he took his spot on his large chair, which felt more like a throne. The rush at lunchtime hit, and lots of little kids with snotty noses and sticky hands paraded through.

It almost felt like he was the gruff Santa in the classic movie, “A Christmas Story.” In the movie, once Santa asked the kid what they wanted, they were handed a candy cane and booted down the slide to leave as quickly as possible after professing their deepest desire. Unfortunately, there was no quick-exit slide here, but the teenage elf named Connix working the side door knew how to get the kids and parents out as quickly as possible.

Standing for a moment to shake out the numbness in his legs, his mind drifted to Rey and wondered who she had eaten lunch with today, feeling a little jealous of the lucky person.

But before he sat back down on the throne that looked like Christmas had thrown up all over it, he noticed her.

Her back was to him, but he’d recognize her brown hair and work uniform any day. He’d memorized the curves of her ass in the tight blue pants she had to wear. The pink polo shirt wasn’t necessarily sexy, but the way Rey wore it made it pretty hot in his mind.

She talked to her friend who worked at the pizza parlor at the other end of the food court. Every now and then, Rose would join them for lunch, and he usually just sat and listened to the two girls chat away. He liked Rose enough, but he enjoyed having Rey to himself.

 _Why are they coming to see Santa?_ he thought to himself. He hadn’t had any grown-ups come through the line without children in tow, and it made him a little uneasy.

“Earth to Santa! The line’s not getting any shorter,” his other elf helper called out to him. Artu was shorter than most men, and rounder, too. If anyone had been made to play an elf at Christmastime, it was this guy. The only limitation Artu possessed was his lack of the typical jolly attitude one usually associated with Santa’s helpers

“If you had kids sit on your lap all day long, you’d have to take a few breaks, too,” Ben said under his breath, so no one but Artu could hear. He paused for a second and digested what he’d just uttered. “I can’t believe those words just came out of my mouth.”

“Any other grown man saying that would end up in a heap of trouble. We don’t need two Santas in jail,” Artu laughed as he opened the gate, allowing Rey and Rose into where Ben now sat. “At least the next couple of visitors seem to be of age and won’t land you in the big house if they sit on your lap, if you know what I mean.”

Ben smiled as Artu gawked at the young ladies who had come to pay Santa a visit. He couldn’t blame his elf for taking a few extra glances because Ben wasn’t able to take his eyes off Rey whenever she came around either.

“I haven’t visited Santa since I was ten years old!” Rose exclaimed.

“What do we do?” Rey asked her friend. Ben noticed she looked a little uncomfortable with the whole situation. “You dragged me here!” Rey shoved her friend with a bounce from her hip.

“Every kid must see Santa. You are climbing on this huge man and sitting on his lap since you never got to!” Rose pulled Rey by her hand over to where Ben sat-petrified.

 _She’s never seen Santa before?_  he asked himself, and before he put too much thought into the matter, Rose pushed Rey right onto his lap. The jolt of electricity he felt when her firm ass landed on his leg woke him up, making him realize he had a job to do. He also had to change his thoughts from her ass sitting very close to his dick, which seemed to wake up at that sudden, but exciting contact.

“Ho, ho, ho, there, young lady!” Ben summoned his best Santa voice. He was going to have to stay in character and do his job, even if the girl he thought about incessantly was sitting on his lap, dangerously close to his joystick which he would love her to take a ride on.  His arm snaked slowly around her waist and rested on the outside of her thigh.

He happily watched Rey giggle uncontrollably at the entire situation, and he noticed he needed to stop his lustful thoughts of this girl and be a good boy for her first visit to Santa.

She had no idea he was under the costume, and he figured he needed to use his disguise to his advantage and be the best Santa he could be instead of worrying about her laughing at him.

“What is your name?” he asked as she finally made eye contact with him.

“Hi, Santa! I’m Rey. My friend made me come see you today. I’m terribly embarrassed.” Rey’s face had flushed pink, and he refrained from touching her skin to feel her warmth.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Christmas is for the young and old. Everyone is a kid at Christmastime,” Ben reassured her.

She seemed to like what he said and relaxed a little, sinking a bit more into his padding. He was thankful the suit hid the situation that had popped up as she wiggled about on his lap.

“Have you been a good girl this year, Rey?” he inquired as he did with every kid who came through, except this time, his voice was laced with a little bit of naughtiness. He began to enjoy the freedom his anonymity gave him.

One of her eyebrows raised at the question and a little devilish grin spread across her face.

“Oh, I think I’ve been good...enough,” she playfully said back to him, fiddling with a button on his red jacket.

“So…” Ben cleared his throat, “what does a somewhat good girl like yourself want for Christmas this year?”

Rey’s face fell, and she didn’t answer immediately, looking to Rose for help.

“I have no idea what to ask for,” answered Rey. “I never got a Christmas present when I was a kid. Santa didn’t bring presents to kids like me.”

“What did you want as a little girl that you never got to ask for?” Rose encouraged Rey as she stood off to the side.

 _What child doesn’t get presents at Christmas?_ Ben’s mind mulled that question over and over again in his brain.  A sadness overtook him, becoming aware that Rey probably had a shitty childhood.

“Just let Santa know what you wanted when you were a girl, and maybe he can still get it for you.” Rose encouraged her.

“Ummm,” she hummed, placing her hands over her mouth as she thought. “Oh! I know!”

“Well, tell Santa, child,” he urged her as she seemed to take forever to answer.

“I always wanted a nice tea set of my very own, maybe a blue and white china pattern. I also loved to write, and still do, and always dreamed of beautiful paper to write my thoughts on.”

“That’s it? You never wished for anything bigger?” Ben asked. Her not asking for anything extravagant showed him everything he knew her to be--kind and humble. “Go ahead and ask for the biggest thing you ever wanted when you were a girl.” The hand on her thigh tightened.

“It’s silly, really.”

“Nothing’s too silly for Santa.”

“Okay. Okay. I guess I’ll tell you. I always wanted a pony. One of those yellow ones with beautiful hair.” Her shoulders began to shake with giggles like she was getting to be the little girl she never got to be.

Ben couldn’t fight the feelings that exploded inside of him. The way her face looked liked it had tasted the best chocolate in the world, and he couldn’t get over the joy that filled this woman at talking to Santa. Such a simple thing that most people took for granted.

“Well, Rey, every girl needs a pony. Let’s just hope Santa can find one so late in December.”

“You don’t have to say that, Santa.” She leaned towards him, placing her lips close to his ear. He could feel her breath on his skin, sending chills through his hot suit.  “I know you’re not real, but thanks for listening anyway.”

Before he could respond, she hopped off his lap and ran out the side exit with Rose, both laughing like school girls.

Before Artu could bring the next kid to him, Ben already had a plan in motion.

_I know what I have to do._

The first order of business would be to get rid of his erection before the next kid sat on his lap. The next thing he had to do after that was find every damn present she had asked for and give it to her.

He was dead set on Rey getting what she wanted for Christmas.

~o~

The next day, he watched Rey from afar, hidden out of sight from the ice cream shop. He had her schedule memorized and knew she’d be opening the shop by herself like she did every Tuesday, so he needn’t worry about anyone messing with the gifts he placed outside the storefront.

He smiled and tightly gripped the railing he leaned on as he watched her stop by the three presents wrapped in beautiful Christmas paper. He was proud of himself for asking one of the teenage elves to help him wrap the gifts since that kind of thing wasn’t his forte.

“How do I wrap a stuffed horse?” Connix had asked earlier that day when he gave her the purchases he had raced around the mall to buy after his shift last night.

Connix seemed more than happy to help Ben impress the girl he liked by wrapping the Blue Willow tea set he found at one of the department stores, the nice journal he found at the stationary kiosk, and the stuffed horse he purchased from the toy store on the second floor. It wasn’t a real pony, but it’d have to do.

Ben watched her eyes grow wide as she bent down and checked the tag; he ducked behind a fake tree as soon as she began looking around to see if she could see who left the surprise for her. He waited a bit longer but realized she wouldn’t be opening her presents in public view because she unlocked the metal rolling gate and zipped to the back of the ice cream store.

 _Shit, I need to get ready._ He glanced at his phone to check the time and headed off to change into Santa for another day of Christmas cheer.

“Have a holly jolly Christmas. It's the best time of the year. I don't know if there'll be snow, but have a cup of beer,” Artu sang sarcastically to the song that played over the speakers in the mall as he got ready to open shop for the day.

“I don’t think those are the words to that song, Artu,” Ben chuckled, taking his seat and smoothing out his pants.

“Doing this job for as long as I have, you need a more than a few beers.” Artu took his spot next to Ben and took a candy cane from Santa’s stash for himself. “In fact, I have to get hammered most nights to forget I wear green, pointy shoes and use my wife’s blush to make my cheeks rosy for a living.”

Happy to be working with someone who found humor in their job, Ben enjoyed laughing at most of Artu’s jokes and snide comments. Before the shift began, he gave a fleeting glance up to the balcony of the food court. He couldn’t keep from wondering if Rey had liked her surprise gifts.

“We have our first customer of the day,” Connix yelled out in an almost teasing tone.

“The pretty girl is back, Santa,” Artu whispered out the side of his mouth and nudged Ben in the ribs. Ben was thankful for the extra padding.

When he glanced over to the entrance after slapping Artu’s elbow away from his body, he sucked in a breath.

The pretty girl Artu and Connix were teasing him about was Rey. First in line, she didn’t waste any time in telling him her reason for coming two days in a row.

“Ho, ho, ho, Rey,” Ben managed to say. The last _ho_ wasn’t spoken with his usual fervor as he watched her eyeball him with suspicion.

“I need to talk to you again,” she said, taking a seat on his lap and making herself super cozy.

 _Ah, shit. Down boy_ , he spoke to his dick, hoping it’d cooperate.

“About what, sweet Rey?” He very much enjoyed adding _sweet_ in front of her name.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but how did gifts that I asked you for end up at my doorstep at work this morning?”

“Well, Santa works in mysterious ways.” _What a horrible answer! Can’t you think of anything else to say?_

“He does, does he?” She spoke with the tone he couldn’t quite make out.

“Why, yes, I guess I do. I must be making up for not getting you anything when you were a child.”

“So, I can ask for something else, anything my heart desires, and I might just get it?” she said as seriously as a heart attack.

“One can only try.”

“Okay, Santa,” she said with a huff. “Ask me your little question first?”

“What question?”

The look on her face asked if he was joking.

“You have to ask me what I want. I just can’t tell you or it doesn’t come true.”

“Oh,” He cleared his throat. “Well, then. Rey...what do you want for Christmas?”

Rey gave him a menacing smile as if she were trying to mess with him.

“Santa, I want a Ferrari for Christmas.  A purple one with my name on it. Make it sparkly, too.”

Ben gulped a bit. He had no idea what he was getting himself into with this little game now. He thought it’d be more of a one-time thing, but here she was testing him.

“That’s a tall order, I must say.”

“Well, if you’re real, you can get it for me.” Her playful eyes locked in on his, challenging him and looking as if to call his bluff. 

“As you wish, Sweet Rey” he managed to say. It was a cheesy line stolen from _The Princess Bride_ , but he found it fitting for a strong-willed girl like herself.  

He kept his eye on her forefinger that ran down the arm of his jacket on down to his hand and both watched her trace little circles on the top of his bare skin.

 _Is she flirting with Santa?_ he asked before he realized that he would gladly accept her flirtations.

Rey then slid off his lap, and he watched her firm ass sway away from him in those blue pants he thanked the gods for every day. He had to adjust himself and not think of Rey and how she made him hard for the second day in a row.

~0~

Finding the next gift she’d asked for had been somewhat easy, but he had to get creative.

Ben finally found a Matchbox Ferrari, but unfortunately, none were purple. He knew she asked for that color just to test him. 

Luckily he found a purple paint pen at a craft store and did his best to paint the stupid little car purple. Then he wrote her name in a silver paint marker, which proved difficult. His big hands couldn’t maneuver the small lettering very well. He finally finished by spray painting it with a little glossy glitter.

Proud of himself for his accomplishment, he cursed a bit when he spent a good thirty minutes trying to wash the purple paint pen and glitter off his fingers before bed that night.

As he laid there with his hands behind his head alone in his bed, it began to register on Ben the hold Rey had on him and the lengths he would go to in order to make her happy.

The next morning, he set the car in a Christmas box topped with a purple bow he had also purchased, placing it next to the ice cream shop just like he had done yesterday. The box had a simple tag that said _To: Rey_.

A little while later, just like clockwork, she arrived right when The North Pole Station opened. She didn’t goof off this time, sat right on his lap and got right to business. She proceeded to ask for another present, making Ben work hard for her attention.

This time, Rey asked for a diamond, not a diamond ring or diamond earrings, just a big, fat diamond. So, after scouring the mall from top to bottom, he finally found a crystal paperweight at the back of the store that only sold things made of crystal and charged too much for it. Cut like a diamond and heavy enough to use as a weapon, he figured it would do the trick. He wrapped it up and set it in the same spot the next morning.

Rey had no idea the stamina Ben had; he’d play this game for the rest of his life and spend his last dime making her Christmas perfect. After every crazy demand she threw his way, he would just answer, “As you wish.”

On day four, Rey came back and asked for a spaceship. He found her an x-wing fighter from the Lego store. It took him all night to put it together, but he did it.

On Day five, she asked for a trip to Disney World. He had to figure out how to make this one happen and still have money to eat.  He ran to the electronics store and bought her a few Disney DVDs, two tickets to the local amusement park, and Mickey Mouse ears from the Disney store. He figured she could wear them while walking around their basic theme park.

On day six, he stood by his chair in anticipation of her coming. And, as usual, his first guest of the day breezed right on through the doors as if she’d owned the place. Ben knew Rey had been thinking all night of some crazy thing to ask him, and then he’d have to search all night for the perfect gift just to see her smile.

 _Bring it on,_ he thought before he greeted her.

“Back again, I see.” He looked down at the petite woman in front of him, not realizing just how big he was in comparison to her. “What do you want for Christmas now, sweet Rey?” His voice no longer sounded like Santa, but like a deeper and sexier version of his real voice.

Rey grabbed his large hand with both of hers, and he looked down to watch her delicate fingers touching him. He never imagined feeling anything better than her hands on him.

Her fingers interlocked between his, and her thumb ran over the spot where he used the special makeup to cover the tattoo. He noticed the black ink peeking through a little bit, wondering if she saw it as well.

“I know what I want, Santa,” she said not looking at him.

“And what is that?”

Ben watched her nervously shift from one foot to the other and take her bottom lip with her teeth, biting it.

“I need to whisper it to you.” She couldn’t look him in the eye as she spoke. Her eyes shifted somewhere out to the periphery. Ben had no problem keeping his on her.

His tall body leaned down to her, and he felt her hands take him around the neck as if she were about to slow dance with him. He felt her breath on him like he had the first time she came through his line, and his body shivered at the feeling.

“I want Ben Solo for Christmas,” she whispered long and slowly in his ear. He felt every syllable she spoke excite his skin.

Rey gave him one last glance through her long eyelashes and sauntered off like she always did after telling Santa what she wanted.

 _As you wish_ was all he could say to himself, realizing he had fallen into the best predicament he’d ever gotten into in his life.

~0~

Ben’s body trembled a bit as he walked back to the dressing room after the longest work day in the history of mankind. His body wasn’t uneasy because he was afraid of what she whispered to him. That wasn’t the reason it shook so.

The twitching muscles running through him had everything to do with the anticipation of getting to finally touch her.

For months he’d sat by her side, basking in the glow of her companionship. Now that he knew her desires, his patience had worn thin, and he couldn’t control himself.

Being the first one to come through the line today, she made it very hard for him (so many things were hard lately when it came to her), and he couldn’t concentrate for the rest of the day when she waltzed in like a woman on a mission, telling him exactly what she wanted... _him._

Shutting the door behind him, he immediately took the hat and wig off in one swoop. The hasty unbuttoning of the jacket came next—he couldn’t get the stifling clothes off his body fast enough. The padding, his boots, and his pants all came off.

His boxer briefs and glued-on beard were all that remained. 

He laughed at the ridiculous reflection he saw in the mirror and rubbed the beard he couldn’t wait to take it off.

It took a while, but he finally got the beard off, washed, ready for the next day. His face breathed, finally free from the nasty glue he had endured all day. Worth the money, the glue had helped him stay one up on the bratty kids who dared to tug at Santa’s beard.

After he was finally back to being Ben again and all traces of Santa Ben was gone, he checked his phone to see if Rey had texted or called.

Nothing.

“Damn,” he cursed his disappointment when he had no new notifications or red bubbles on his message app.

_Story of my life._

Still dressed in next-to-nothing, he decided to gather some courage and text her, needing to know what she really meant when she said she wanted him.

He had a pretty good idea, but he was a dumb guy who knew nothing about women. He needed her to spell it out to him slowly in large font with subtitles. Neon lights would probably be good, too.

He’d get dressed as soon as he figured out a plan to see her. What that plan was, he didn’t have a clue. 

A light rap on the door interrupted his _what the hell do I text to this magnificent woman who may or may not want me in a sexual way_ thoughts.

“Artu, I don’t need you to wash the beard.” He opened the door in all his near-naked glory, thinking his coworker would be on the other side. Artu was the only one who bugged him here after hours. “I told you I would do—“

He dropped his phone and couldn’t care less if it broke. 

Artu wasn’t at the door—Rey stood dressed in a red dress he’d never seen before, holding a bottle of Prosecco.

“Oh!” She gasped a little at the sight of his near nakedness but didn’t look away. “I’m too late to see you in the suit, aren’t I?” She didn’t miss a beat and stepped right into his dressing room without him inviting her. “Not that I mind.”

Shutting the door, she turned back to face a stunned Ben who couldn’t form a sentence to save his life. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were Santa?” She began unwrapping the foil on the Italian bubbly.

“I, um, was kind of embarrassed, to tell you the truth,” he looked around the room, wondering if he should grab a pair of pants to put on.

_That’d be the gentlemanly thing to do._

“I wish you would’ve trusted me enough to tell me,” she said as she eyeballed him picking up his blue jeans as he began to stick one foot in a leg hole. 

“Ben Solo,” she spoke his name in a commanding tone, and he froze. “Don’t you dare put those on.”

The jeans fell to the floor.

He stood frozen as he watched her finger twist the wire around the top of the bottle. Never before had he wanted to be an inanimate object as much as he did right now. The way her slender fingers effortlessly took off the wire made him a little jealous. His huge fingers weren’t nimble like hers.

_Pop!_

He flinched, guarding his body, not sure where the cork flew off to.

“Looking for this?” She asked, placing the cork in his hand. “Want a drink?” 

“Yeah, I could use a drink.”

She filled the two Solo cups she brought with her, splitting the bottle between them. He gulped down half of his cup in a nervous moment, needing a little liquid courage.

“Are you gonna actually talk to me or just stand there staring?” she asked as she took a big drink for herself.

It was hard not to look at her and how she filled out that dress. The skirt hit her mid-thigh, and the top pushed her cleavage together to reach peak distraction mode.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about my job.” He watched as she sat on the armrest of the blue velvet couch in the room.

“You don’t need to hide things from me.” Rey set her cup down on a nearby table and leaned back on the armrest. “Speaking of hiding things, you did a really bad job of hiding your tattoo.”

“When did you know?”

“The first time I saw you, I didn’t have a clue because I was so wrapped up in what was happening, but I noticed it on the second visit.”

“I probably could’ve used another layer of makeup.” 

“I’m glad it was you,” she cooed. “Come here, Ben.” 

He stalled by chugging the rest of the Prosecco, dropping the empty cup to the floor the second he finished. 

_What are you waiting for, you idiot!_

In one long stride, he stood in front of her, looking down at her angelic face.

Ben brushed her long hair out of her eyes and let his hand meander down to her bare shoulder, thankful that her dress didn’t cover much. He watched her fingers reach out to him and follow the little happy trail on his lower abdomen.

“Don’t you like me, Ben?” Her head tilted sideways as she studied the places on his body she touched, memorizing everything like there’d be a test afterward. 

He gulped and knew he needed to grow a pair if he wanted this woman to stay here with him.

“Yeah. I like you a lot.” He took a deep breath, gaining courage as he filled his lungs with much-needed oxygen. “More than a lot.” 

 _Could I sound more like a fifth-grade boy talking to his first girlfriend?_ His inner monologue sounded a lot like Chandler Bing.

“Good. ‘Cause I think we feel the same about each other.”

_And, hello. Here comes little Ben, reporting for duty._

Just as she made another pass across the V of his hips along his waistband, he watched her eyes grow wide like they did when she saw the surprise presents.

“You don’t need me to tell you how I feel about you. This...” His eyes glanced down at the hardness that had suddenly popped up with just a touch from her. “...should give you a pretty good idea.”

Her eyes looked enthralled at the development mere inches from her face.

Ben’s hand reached out to her cheek, using his thumb to sweep across the high cheekbone where he wished his lips could be. She was made perfect in every way, and he hoped she’d let him touch her and show her just how much he treasured her.

“I want you, too, Rey. From the moment you asked to sit by me, I’ve wanted you.”

“Then why haven’t you asked me out yet? I’ve waited a long time.” 

“You have?” He definitely was a clueless idiot. 

“I started a conversation with you that day in the summer because I noticed you first. I just hoped you’d make the next move. Four months later, I realized I’m not getting any younger and had to do something.”

“I’m not that great with women, as you can see.”

“I don’t know why not. Just, look at you.” Her hands waved all around him like she was doing a magic trick.

“What do you mean?” he asked honestly.

“Oh, my God, Ben. You have no clue how adorable you are, do you? And not to mention incredibly hot.”

“Obviously not,” he chuckled. He’d never had anyone describe him as adorable or hot in his life.

“Just so you know...” she began. He sucked in a breath when the palm of her hand passed lazily back and forth on the back of his thigh, stopping short from his ass. “...Finn from Abercrombie has asked me out, like, ten times, and I’ve turned him down every time. That guy Poe who works at The Apple Store also wanted to go on a date with me.”

“Are you trying to make me jealous?” He took her hands, needing her close, and pulled her to her feet. “‘Cause it’s working.”

He tried to refrain from thinking of ways to eliminate his competition, but kicking the arrogant Poe’s ass would be fun. The Apple guys didn’t think too highly of the people who worked at Game Stop. It was a nerdy rivalry that was usually kept to just hurling nerdy insults at one another with no physical violence involved.

He wouldn’t be against violence in this situation. Ben could see himself now with his boot stepping on Poe’s throat.

“No, I’m just letting you know how much I like you.” Her hands crept up his bare chest and hooked behind his neck, snapping him out of his thoughts of harming Poe. “I could’ve dated those guys, even the creepy red-headed security guy, but I want you.”

Not being one for lots of words, he had reached his maximum capacity for chit-chat. He’d talked to Rey for months. Now that he knew her feelings for him, he needed to show her how he felt about her.

The tenderness of her hands on his neck stirred something in him that suddenly spurred him on. He had to have her closer, and her standing on the floor just wouldn’t do.

With his strong arms, he reached down and scooped her up. He loved the sound of her gasp when he did. She tightly wrapped her legs around his middle.

Finally, eye to eye with her, he could see his reflection in the dark parts of her hazel irises. He loved the way she looked at him with a yearning he’d never seen before.

Unable to resist any longer, his lips met hers for the first time. He slowly but surely kissed her, hearing her moan into his mouth, letting him know he was doing it right.

She tasted like the Prosecco they drank earlier, but he also could taste her sweetness, almost like honey, as his tongue explored her mouth. She nipped at his bottom lip, smiling as she pulled away.

“I bet we can make good use of that couch over there,” she whispered. 

“You sure? I haven’t even taken you out on our first date yet.” He didn’t want to push her into sleeping with him so soon, but he wouldn’t refuse her if she said yes. He might be an idiot, but he wasn’t stupid. 

“Ben, we’ve already been on at least 100 dates already. So, what we’re doing here is long overdue.”

“Oh, I agree completely.”

Her lips pressed to his again, and he carried her over to the couch and set her down. 

“Please don’t take too long, _Santa,”_ she whispered _._ He felt the tingles on his skin when her lips ran across his neck. He pulled her tighter to him, having not ever felt this way about any other girl.

“As much as I love the way you look in this dress, I need it off you now,” he uttered. She lifted her arms willingly above her head and let him go to work.

Ben gathered the soft material in his hands and slowly lifted it off her body, allowing her skin to be revealed inch by inch to him. It were as if he were taking the wrapping paper off his very own special present.

After delicately removing the red dress from her body, he gingerly placed it on the floor. He didn’t think he could be that gentle on what the unwrapping had revealed.

She seemed to glow in the dim light of the dressing room; his eyes were transfixed on how her tanned skin looked irresistible underneath the black lingerie she wore. The sheer lacy combo just about made him come in his boxer briefs. He prayed he could last for her tonight. It’d been a while since he’d been with another woman, and his self-servicing in that department didn’t hold a candle to the real deal.

Bending down, he caught her mouth again, kissing her with a fervor that seemed to be building with no end in sight. As his kisses took her mouth hard, he gently pushed her back on the couch.

Her body acquiesced and fell softly on the cushions below her. She didn’t do anything to break her gentle fall, seeming to already know he’d take care of her.

He took a second to take in the sight below him—her knees falling together to the side. One arm rested above her head, her long brown hair splayed out on the pillows, and the other arm draped across her flat stomach. She watched him intently like she was ready to devour him.

Falling to his knees on the floor, he braced one arm on the armrest, the other on the back of the couch. He crouched above her, smelling her feminine scent all around him; the floral smell about did him in. He began kissing her stomach, enjoying the giggles he heard from hitting a ticklish spot.

“I can’t wait to figure out where all your ticklish spots are,” he breathed, kissing the flesh just underneath her breasts.

“There’s a lot of them. You might have to try many, many times to find all of them.”

His hands trembled with need, the need to take off the lingerie. The way Rey looked in the lacy ensemble would make any Victoria’s Secret model jealous.

Not able to be patient and take off her bra, he hurriedly pulled down the straps-the cups covering her breasts fell down and pushed her cleavage upwards, revealing a playground for him to explore.

His lips found her nipples and he took his time ravishing each one, not wanting to favor one over the other. Her flesh felt good in his mouth, and he enjoyed the sounds escaping from her mouth as he played.

His mouth trailed down her body, partaking of the feast of her body before him.

Taking her delicate panties in his grip, he hastily rolled them down her legs, her hips lifting to help him take them off her sculpted body. Wasting no time, she took the initiative in taking off her bra.

Her legs opened to him, and one of her hands began playing with her nipple. His eyes zoned into the apex of her thighs. She glistened for him, and a lustful rumble in his gut began at the thought of him making her wet already.

“Damn, Rey.” His eyes took in her beauty and realized that no porn star ever looked this fuckable. 

“I think you’re forgetting something, Santa.” Her voice sounded like it could be on the other end of a 1-900 number sex line. Her slender foot ran across the waistband of his underwear. “Let’s see what’s been dying to come and pay me a visit since I got here.”  

Ben pushed himself up to his feet, hooking his elastic with his thumbs. He maneuvered his underwear around his hardness and efficiently pushed them down his legs, kicking them somewhere in the corner filled with spiderwebs and lint balls.

He’d never seen her eyes get so big, admiring him in all his fully naked glory.

“Christmas is coming early for me this year,” she said to herself, raising her body up so she could be eye-to-eye with his cock.

“No wonder you’re so bowlegged.” She took a hand and clasped it around his thickness; she seemed to admire the gift the good Lord had blessed him with. She made a pass over the tip, taking his precum and spreading it down his length as she began to slowly pump of his length.

Ben threw his head back, not wanting her to stop. In fact, he’d gladly let her just jerk him off. Then he thought of her shaved pussy, and he knew that where he wanted to be.

“Ah, shit,” he hissed as he felt the heat of her mouth take in his tip, sucking him clean. “Rey, I’m not gonna last with you doing that right now. I want to feel you and make you come on my cock.”

He watched as her hooded lids flitted up to him gazing down at her.

“Let’s just table me sucking your cock for later. I’ll gladly come on this thing of beauty.” She kissed his dick one last time. “You _are_ going to make me come, Santa, aren’t you?” 

“You’ve been a little naughty, so you’re gonna have to earn it.”

“Mmmm.” She laid back down, opening her legs to him again. “I promise to be a good girl.”

He took his cock in his grasp and hovered over her, holding himself steady with his free hand on the armrest behind her head.

“Oh, yeah?” He growled and watched as she nodded her head, batting her eyelashes like an innocent school girl.

Both sets of eyes were glued to the hand that held his cock. He gave himself a few passes before running his tip up and back down her folds, making sure to play with her little bundle of nerves as he did. His tip circled her clit a few times before he made another pass.

She moaned and her eyes shut— her hips bucked, meeting his touch. He tortured her a bit more, trailing his thick cock up and down her slick pussy, enjoying how good her skin felt.

“I need you, Ben.”

“Oh, I’m Ben now and not Santa?” He reached over to the jeans he had thrown to the floor earlier and snagged his wallet, needing to grab the condom he kept there for moments such as this.

“I’ll call you Ben, Santa, or fucking Spiderman. Your big cock has my brain all messed up. I just need you inside me and now.”

“Gladly.” Ben ripped the foil wrapper and slapped on the condom.

The months of sitting by her and never touching her had finally come to a head. Here she was naked and ready for him to take her. Ben realized he wanted to fuck her and fuck her hard. He’d worry about being a passionate lover later. He sure hoped to hell there was a later.

“Oh, shit! Oh, God!” she screamed when he finally took her hard to the hilt. Her nails clawed into his back. Her legs tightened around his middle.

He began pumping in and out of her on the couch, not even able to utter a sound. He was struck dumb by the tightest pussy he’d ever felt (not that there’d been many). He didn’t know how he survived with not feeling her beneath him like this, sharing an intimacy that went way beyond sex.

Her skin burned beneath him as he moved up and down her body. He made sure not to put all his weight on her, not wanting to crush her the first time he got to have sex with her.

He could feel his shoulder muscles burning from how hard he was working. The burning sensation had nothing on what he felt from finally being inside her.

"Fuck, Rey," he groaned as he listened to the sound of skin upon skin. Her hips matched him-thrust for thrust. He called out her name again when she began swiveling her hips intermittently. His eyes watched her writhe beneath him—her face contorted into a beautiful masterpiece of pleasure. The way she expertly moved made his balls tighten, and he could feel his imminent release.

Clenching his jaw, his mind went blank as his eyes shut tightly. He saw what he thought were fireworks from behind his lids.

She kept moaning and calling his name, which spurred him on. Her nails digging into his ass, pushing him harder into her wasn’t helping him last any longer. He was so close.

"Rey...I...uh...shit. He couldn't put words together; only his base instincts were working now. His caveman’s brain told him to fuck her hard for a few more thrusts and then he could empty inside her.

"Oh...Ben! Harder. Right there! Yes, right there," she screamed, and he knew she was close, too.

His final two thrusts moved the couch an inch or two, sending it into the wall. He didn’t care if it had made a hole in the sheetrock. He’d gladly pay for damages.

Then he felt her sweet pussy clench around him, and his body finally found the release it had been working for.

"Fuuuuckkk," he cried out as he pressed as far into her as he could, and he felt her still beneath him. Rey sighed and simultaneously went limp.

"Shit, Rey," he whispered into her shoulder and placed a wet kiss there that made her shiver.   

“Santa, you really know how to deliver those Christmas wishes, don’t you?” She kissed his neck lightly, moving over to his Adam’s apple.  

“I’ll gladly deliver anything to you at any time.” He tilted his chin slightly to give her room to continue her wet kisses.

“Just don’t take so long to do so, mmm’k? I can’t wait another four months.”

The teasing began, and he began tickling her ribs, causing her to jerk underneath him.

“Hey, Ben?” she said his name in a shy, questioning tone. 

“Yeah?” He quit his tickling and found her eyes. 

“I have something to show you.”

What she could be wanting to show him, he didn’t know. She sounded serious, and he hoped it wasn’t anything that would ruin this moment.

“I’ve kind of hidden something from you.” She rubbed his back gently as she spoke. “You’ll need to move just a bit.” He sat beside her, allowing her to sit up.

“What is it?”

He watched as she lifted her glistening body, still sweaty from their hard and fast romp on the couch. She turned away from him and assumed a position with her hands on the armrest and her ass facing out to him.

He couldn’t think coherently at all, lusting after her in that position like she was ready to take him again already.

It took a split second for him to come to and see what she wanted to show him, and once he found it, he couldn’t help but laugh.

“You definitely have been hiding something from me, haven’t you?”

“I am nothing if not patient. I’ve been waiting for us to get naked so I could show this to you. You took a really long time.” 

He took the position behind her and grabbed the side of her ass with one hand, the other hand tracing the tattoo she had just revealed to him.

Tattooed on her lower back was the iconic gothic B used for his favorite show.

“Why didn’t you tell me you liked Buffy, too?”

“I don’t know? Maybe I’ve just been a bad girl.” She looked over her shoulder at him and bit her lip as she gave him the sweet and innocent look. “What are you going to do to me, Santa?”

“Hmmmm.” Ben took both hands, kneading her round ass right in front of him, and he prayed to God he could recharge soon. He’d love to take her from this position. “I can think of a few hundred things to do to you.”

“You better get started then,” she coaxed.

In that little dressing room, a sweet love ignited over a Christmas wish. From that moment on, Ben would make sure Rey had everything her heart desired.

“As you wish,” he told her happily.     

And, he went to work making sure Rey knew how much she meant to him.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this crazy one-shot that turned into a 9,000 word dissertation on fluffy, Santa fic. 
> 
> I’m on twitter and tumblr at 3todream3 
> 
> Please leave comments and/or kudos to make my Christmas wish come true 😉


End file.
